Cupid's Broken Wing
by njbc
Summary: He left to protect her. She didn't understand why. Will Cupid or the rest of the original Host Club members be able to bring them back together? Or is the pain beyond their control?
1. The Curse Known As Love

Author's Note: After listening to "First Love", by Utada Hikaru I broke out of my reverie and began writing this. This is my second fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Tough criticism isn't my thing but I can handle it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club only the plot of this story. This favored manga/anime series belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone,**

**an hour to like someone and a day to love someone - but takes a lifetime to forget someone**

**-Anonymous**

"_Falling in love with you was the biggest mistake I ever made…" _The last few words he left her with still flowed through her mind like a never-ending river.

Fujioka Haruhi wasn't one who would grieve about her heartache; instead she kept it inside, shutting out the rest of the world and its excruciating pain.

"_What are you saying?" Haruhi, already in tears, tried her best to get out a few small words. _

"_I'm saying that," he hesitated for a moment before continuing on._

"_I don't want you." This was as hurtful for him to say as it was for her to hear._

"_Goodbye, Haruhi."_

He walked out of her life not giving her a proper explanation as to why he was leaving her. Ootori Kyoya had to let her go because it was the best for both of them.

Or so it seemed at the time.

Now a working girl, Fujioka Haruhi left behind her past and kept little contact with it. Her father had been ill for quite some time but healed a year after she graduated Tokyo University with a law degree.

"_Kyoya, you wouldn't do this. You have nothing to gain from going after me, right…" _

The very conversation that changed the way she looked and felt for him. He had many facets to him but the one she saw that night during their vacation at the beach made her heart throb in an unusual way.

The two started dating after the Éclair incident but kept it hush before they told Tamaki (the rest of the host members already knew the secret.) The blonde undoubtedly wept for a whole month because they did not ask 'daddy' for his blessing.

"How could you hide this from me Mommy!"

"I didn't think you'd be interested in my love life, Tamaki."

"Well, I would like to meet mother's forbidden lover!"

He wounded her understanding of love. The love that made her wake up at dawn with a winged heart.

Although, it was with Kyoya whom she found true bliss with. Every time he would place his lips on hers, the kiss itself lingered for days.

Haruhi worked in her own law firm that was close to her brand new apartment, which was much more spacious than the one her and her father lived in. Seeing that he would be a big burden on her, her father stayed in the old apartment and visited her occasionally.

It was raining today, and Haruhi had just finished with some paperwork for her clients. She began typing away on her computer looking for something to amuse herself.

Ring, ring, ring. Her cell phone rang and 'Tamaki-senpai' flashed on the screen.

"Senpai?"

"Haruhi, why don't you just call me Tamaki now, you had no problems calling Ky—" Tamaki stopped mid-sentence, deciding not to enter that territory.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi."

"It's alright _Tamaki_." She laughed.

"So how is my beloved daughter?" He asked, theatrically.

"I'm fine but while we're at the 'don't-call-me-that-anymore' point _Tamaki_, please don't call me daughter anymore."

Weeping sounds were at the other end of the line, "Okay."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and gave a loud audible sigh.

"Er, um, Haruhi? Have you read the newspaper lately?" Tamaki, who apparently regained his composure, asked with curiosity.

"No, why? Is there something I should know?"

"Haruhi please listen to me, before I tell you this I want you to know that Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and myself are always going to be there for you."

Haruhi hadn't any idea what was going on but her heart felt like the way it did when _he_ broke up with her.

"Kyoya is back and he invited us to dinner at his mansion to…" he paused for a moment, unsure of how he was going to break the news to her.

"meet his fiancée."

After the break-up Haruhi just kept going with her life as if he had never existed, and she didn't even know where he went to or if he was even alive for that matter.

Several minutes passed before Haruhi could even respond. On the outside her eyes were blank, her face became pale, and on inside she felt like she was drowning.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice was full of concern.

"I have to go now, senpai." The phone clicked and Haruhi was completely out of it seeing how she called Tamaki 'senpai' again.

Haruhi couldn't bear to walk down another road to misery again.

"Atsuko, I'm going to take a day off today, tell Shizuka to e-mail me on her case." Haruhi seemed like she was in a daze and walked out of her firm looking like she was stuck in a trance.

Ootori Kyoya, the boy she had fallen in love with in Ouran, the man that Cupid made her fall for, and the jerk that left her shattered into pieces, was back to create another wound for her to deal with.

It took her 2 years to attempt to get over him and she was still trying to heal. And now he's back with her wounds wide open.

Haruhi was walking towards her apartment but reluctantly landed at a nearby park instead.

_Why is he back knowing full well that I still live here in Tokyo? Is he inflicting more pain on me?_ The questions Haruhi forced herself not to think about.

She sat on a bench underneath a shady Sakura tree, trying to grasp the reason why he's back in her life.

Still dressed in a Victorian blouse and a pencil skirt, Haruhi didn't look like she fit in the park. After the break-up she'd grown up into a beautiful woman. Long, chocolate brown locks, big brown eyes, and a nice slim figure with curves all in the right places.

People would be surprised as to why someone would break up with this gorgeous woman, unless that person was blind.

Tamaki even courted her a few months after the break up but she gently turned him down saying she wasn't ready for another serious relationship.

She was used to facing her own problems without any need of help from anyone, which what got her on that bed the very night she saw Kyoya in a different light.

A sudden shiver ran down her spine. It wasn't even cold.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay. I started on another story because this was the one I originally planned on posting up but I ended up posting "Love's Sweet Melody" (read it if you please.) Anyway I hope you guys will like this one as much as my other story. It has more drama and takes place after Ouran. Enjoy and Review! Take a peek at "Love's Sweet Melody" if you can!  



	2. Invitation to Another Heartbreak

**A/N: **This was so much fun to write! Here you go, as promised! Hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, If you can read my other story "Love's Sweet Melody" it's another K&H story, but it takes place when they're still in Ouran.

**Disclaimer:** This is not mine -pouts- only the plot is. The whole story/art belongs to Bisco Hatori! Kudos to her for making us dream what it'd be like to be around 6 gorgeous guys! 

* * *

**Losing you was not the hardest part, seeing you with someone else was just the start.**

**-Cho-kun **

A tall figure appeared over Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" The recognizable voice startled Haruhi.

"Sen—Tamaki!"

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Atsuko-san said you didn't look well so I got worried." His violet eyes were filled with anxiety.

Tamaki had grown too, on maturity that is. He was still the same Baka Tono, but somehow he changed after college. He always looked out for his little Haruhi and they kept in touch, ignoring Haruhi's requests to steer away from her. His so-called romantic feelings for Haruhi turned out to be quixotic fatherly emotions.

"I must say you two are the most complicated couple in history. You guys win by a mile next to Romeo and Juliet." The blonde said, settling himself down next to Haruhi.

"Were, Tamaki, it's been long over." Despite Haruhi's emotionless tone, her face said everything she felt.

"Haruhi, it will never be over. Believe me."

How can she believe him? Kyoya already found someone else! He's moved on.

"Why are you saying that? Clearly having a fiancé means he's moved on with his life."

Tamaki paid no attention to Haruhi's ranting, "Would you be my guest for Kyoya's engagement celebration?"

"Why do you all want to see me suffer?" Haruhi asked.

"If you go to his engagement celebration it will prove to Kyoya that you too are over him." Tamaki averred.

In truth, Tamaki had a plan. A plan to get his adored 'daughter' and his best friend back together.

"You seriously think I'd agree to that, Tamaki?"

"I know you will because knowing you, you have nothing to do on Saturday evening but watch romantic movies that make you wish you were the girl being whisked off her feet by the handsome, mysterious man you met at a café."

Tamaki was right. After Kyoya had left her, Haruhi was obsessed with watching romantic chick flicks. She even took Tamaki to watch one about a girl who dressed as a guy to get into a prestigious law academy.

"Fine." Haruhi rolled her eyes. _Why did I consent to this? I'll just get myself hurt again._

Tamaki got up and patted Haruhi's head. "Now would you like me to take you home?"

Haruhi nodded, today was one of the most stressful days of her life.

Tamaki walked Haruhi to her apartment, happy that she agreed to his invitation.

"Well, this is me, thanks a lot Tamaki." Haruhi smiled her "Natural Rookie" smiles.

Tamaki grinned back and waved goodbye. "By the way, tomorrow's Saturday. I'll pick you up 4:00, sharp." He called over his shoulder.

_What?!? I was so hectic with work that I forgot it was Friday! _Haruhi mentally slapped herself for being way behind schedule with her personal life. _What am I going to wear? _She ran up to her apartment raided her closet.

_Nothing, nothing, nothing! Why didn't I ever take the twins advice? _Haruhi regretted the fact she ignored the twin's donations of stylish wardrobe.

_The twins! _Quickly, she grabbed her phone and dialed their number. _Please answer! _

"Moshi, moshi?" Hikaru answered.

"Hikaru! It's Haruhi, I really need your help!" The brunette said desperately.

"Haruhi we missed you! Tono told us you would call!" Hikaru was so pleased to hear Haruhi's voice again.

"He did? Oh, never mind that. But I need a dress!"

"We know. For Kyoya's engagement party right? We're invited too." Hikaru sounded delighted to have a chance to dress Haruhi up with her permission.

"We'll be right over!" He hung up and Haruhi fell on her bed with a sigh of relief.

_I can't believe I'll see him tomorrow. After all these years… _

**Ootori Residence, Same Evening**

The young man who had successfully overthrown his older brothers from the line to be heir stood in front of the mirror. _You're getting married Kyoya. _He silently thought. _And not to the woman your heart still belongs to._

He unbuttoned his collared top and went to his cabinet to get his freshly ironed dress shirt to get ready to meet his fiancé's parents. Grabbing what ever he could find, a box fell down from one of the shelves. He lifted the cover, not knowing what was inside, and found a picture of Haruhi.

He scanned it slowly; top to bottom and bottom to top. He turned it over and found a printed note behind it.

_I don't know why you wanted a picture of me so much. We see each other every day. But here anyway. _

_Haruhi._

A smirk was forming in the corners of his lips. _As blunt as always._

He remembered when she gave that to him. It was the night she took him out for his 20th birthday.

"_Haruhi, where exactly do you plan on taking me? I told you that I don't like celebrating my birthday." _

_They walked slowly, holding his hand with one of hers and using her other one to block his vision. _

"_Kyoya, if you'd just let me do this than I'll promise I'll give you that picture you wanted from me." _ She persuaded.

_They finally stopped and she dropped her hands to her side._

"_Remember?" She asked him, looking hopeful._

"_This is where we first kissed." They were in the back of a large Kabuki theatre, where Kyouya took her on their first date._

"_Since you agreed to coming with me, here." She handed him a picture._

"_Thank you, Haruhi." He placed his lips on hers very lightly, and kissed them gently._

"_I don't get why you want it." She murmured, between their long kiss._

"_Isn't it traditional? For you to have a picture of me and me of yours?" He softly pulled away._

He heaved a sigh, _stop reminiscing the past. What's done is done. _He placed the picture back into the box and stuffed it inside the cabinet. _You will only be in my memories, Fujioka Haruhi. Nothing else. _

**Haruhi's Apartment, 5:35 P.M.**

"So Haruhi, what do you want innocent rabbit or sexy vixen?" As much as that line would make Haruhi feel uncomfortable she certainly missed Hikaru and Kaoru's perverted lines.

"Here Haruhi try this!" Kaoru held out one of the most gorgeous dresses Haruhi has ever seen.

"No, Haruhi's more of a lilac person." His other half disagreed.

"You guys! I just need one!" Haruhi, who was now wearing a turquoise silk-chiffon dress, tried to convince the two to only bring 5 dresses, but instead they brought all the dresses in their mother's boutique.

"One to convince Kyoya to take you back!" The twins chorused in unison.

_What did I get myself into? _True Haruhi needed a dress to make him think he'd made the stupidest decision of his life for breaking up with her, but not one that would want to make him take her back. That story has been long over.

"Come on Haruhi! Just try this one for us, we both agreed the color looked stunning on you." Kaoru the reasonable twin, suggested.

"Agreed, but this is the last dress I'm going to try on." She asserted.

The fabric of the last dress was incredibly soft. It was embellished with beautiful crystals that twinkled like stars. The crème color of the dress brought out Haruhi's brown eyes. It was perfect. Perfect for a woman who wanted to convince a particular person that she was evidently over him.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R please! This was enjoyable to write. I never had so many ideas for one chapter! But anyway the next one will be posted soon! I won't disappoint you! 


	3. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:** Hiya! Well it's Labor Day Week**end**, it's the end... Oh well, I hope you guyz like this chapter.. Possibly cutesy moments will happen in the next one. -crosses fingers- Just to let you know I'm a review whore! So gimme, gimme!

**Disclaimer:** Bisco Hatori created this! Sadly it will never be mine but hey a girl can dream...

* * *

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

** From "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frank Valli  
**

**Previously...**

"Come on Haruhi! Just try this one for us, we both agreed the color looked stunning on you." Kaoru the reasonable twin, suggested.

"Agreed, but this is the last dress I'm going to try on." She asserted.

The fabric of the last dress was incredibly soft. It was embellished with beautiful crystals that twinkled like stars. The crème color of the dress brought out Haruhi's brown eyes. It was perfect. Perfect for a woman who wanted to convince a particular person that she was evidently over him.

**Saturday Morning, Haruhi's Apartment**

Haruhi didn't get a lot of sleep the night before. She thought too much about the engagement celebration Tamaki was going to take her to.

_Maybe I should tell Tamaki I'm sick. _Being a lawyer, Haruhi could easily fool anyone. _No, he'd want to come over and look after me. Haruhi, do this for yourself, show Kyoya that you are absolutely over him. _

She took a long, sedate shower and went up to her vanity to run her brush through her damp hair.

**Tamaki's Mansion, Same Morning**

"I invited you all here not just for breakfast but also for an intelligently devised plan to get my darling Haruhi back with the love of her life."

The former host king elucidated.

All the former hosts were invited, no, were forced to come to Tamaki's 'important' meeting, still dressed in their pajamas.

"Tama-chan, what if Kyoya doesn't want her back?" The little blonde suggested, rubbing his weary eyes.

"Ah." His cousin responded.

"Milord, Kyoya is not one who's easily persuaded." Hikaru yawned out incoherently, wearing only basketball shorts.

"He will be after he sees how beautiful Haruhi has turned out to be!" Tamaki willingly said.

"But what about his fiancé?" The younger twin questioned.

"That is carefully covered!" Tamaki handed out each and every member a pamphlet entitled, "Mission: Kyoya's Mistake & Haruhi's Heartache." Catchy.

"Tono, you really thought this one out." Hikaru supposed, astounded by his lord's well thought out plan.

"So we all have to do our parts, agreed?"

"Agreed!" All consented.

**Haruhi's Apartment, 3:45 P.M.**

Haruhi looked like a princess that popped out of a children's fairy tale book. Her long brown hair ran down to her shoulders and her dress made her look like she was floating.

"This is it." She said to herself, standing in front her mirror. She wasn't sure if she was feeling angry, hurt, or joy. She felt uneasy yet excited about seeing Kyoya again after suffering her own personal Dark Age but at the same time she felt like she was betrayed.

"_If I would die any second now, Ootori Kyoya, what would your last few words to me be?" Haruhi asked interested to what his response would be. _

"_Don't be irrational." The young man said, playing with the tresses of her hair._

"_Hypothetically, of course." _

"_I'd follow you soon after." Kyoya teased. _

"_Kyoya! Take this seriously." Haruhi stared at him, her eyes filled with irritation. _

"_I thought you'd be happy to know I can't live without you if you died." Kyoya took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. _

"_I thought you'd say…" Haruhi stopped, uncertain of how she would put this._

"_I will always love you, Fujioka Haruhi." He cupped her face in his palm and rested his lips on hers. _

Those words melted in her heart and made a mark that had always been there. The day he finally told her how he felt about her was the best thing that ever happened to her—her Golden Ages.

_It's almost four o'clock; Tamaki will be here soon. _

In a matter of seconds, a knock was heard at the door.

Haruhi rushed to the door as if it was an emergency and there stood in a sleek white tux was Tamaki.

"Haruhi!" The blonde took hold of his beloved daughter, hugging her tightly as if there was no tomorrow.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi, trying to untangle herself from the former Host King, managed to choke out his name.

Seeing this, Tamaki quickly let go of Haruhi and apologized for being so foolish.

"Shall we?" Tamaki held out his hand to escort Haruhi to his ride.

"Uh…I think this is a really bad idea." Haruhi turned her heels away from the door until Tamaki grabbed her hand and dragged her halfway to the limousine.

"Haruhi, Kyoya will be happy to see you again." _More surprised actually, he has no idea I invited you. _

"He won't even notice I'd be there. Just a quick hello and I'll leave, okay?"

Haruhi contradicted.

"No. You will stay and you will enjoy yourself!" Tamaki's intense mien startled Haruhi.

_When did Tamaki become so insistent? _Haruhi looked at him, imagining the persona he had a few minutes ago.

"But…" Haruhi started to protest.

"_But_ nothing. If I were you Haruhi, I'd face him now or never. You two didn't exactly have a formal closure."

_I shouldn't have dated him. _Haruhi lamented.

"_Haruhi! Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki yelled for her name, as she was going to the school library. _

"_Senpai, I need to study, I can't entertain guests today." She said, as she grabbed a chair near a table to cram on. _

"_No need for apologies Haruhi, I wasn't even going to bring that up." The Host Club King snatched a chair across from her._

"_I was going to say that…I'm glad you and Kyoya finally found your feelings for each other…"_

"_Arigatou, Senpai." She gave Tamaki a sincere smile._

"_I wasn't finished. But you have to remember that dating Kyoya comes with very serious consequences. He was my best friend ever since the day we met even though he might tell you otherwise. And I know him to well." Tamaki's usually bright aura faded into one you'd get from Nekozawa. _

"_Senpai?" _

"_Haruhi, it is possible Kyoya can either make or break you. I will be here __**when**__ he hurts you." _

"_Tamaki-senpai! Why would you say such things! You may have known him longer but I know him better than you or anyone else!" _

Haruhi still can't believe that he was right and that Tamaki easily forgave her after she imploded at him.

"Senpai?" Haruhi used the 'forbidden' words.

"Haruhi! I told you to call me Tamaki now! Either that or Daddy!"

She ignored his outburst and pecked him on the cheek.

"Arigatou, Tamaki."

Lost for words, Tamaki turned into an unlikely red shade. "F-for what?"

"Everything."

They were driven in silence. Not the usual awkward silence, but a nice comfortable one. The limousine finally came to a stop and the Ootori residence was filled with spectacular decorations. Cars were being driven in their private lot.

Tamaki climbed out and opened Haruhi's door.

"Ready?" The blonde's violet eyes were filled with anticipation.

She shook her head, "not even a little bit."

Tamaki grabbed the dazzling brunette and entered the extravagant entrance.

From afar Haruhi could see the rest of the original host club members (minus Kyoya) dressed in tuxes.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny ran up to the brunette, holding a white lily.

"Hunny-senpai! I missed you." She smiled down at the cute blonde.

"This is for you, Haru-chan." Hunny placed the flower on Haruhi's delicate curls.

Everyone was back together, but there was a missing piece, the well-known Shadow King.

"We did a nice job, eh Kaoru?" The oldest twin nudged his sibling's elbow.  
"Hai, but do you think it'll be good enough for Kyoya?" Kaoru whispered.

"Who's to say? Kyoya is unpredictable."

Tamaki stared at each and every member of the original host club. _I hope my plan won't backfire._

In minutes the host of Kyoya's engagement party, his father, Yoshio Ootori, spoke into a microphone.

"Everyone, I'd like to welcome you to my youngest son, the heir to my company, Ootori Kyoya and his future wife Akiyama Takara."

The room was filled with a roaring applause as both made an entrance.

Kyoya and Takara entered the colossal sized ballroom. Takara looked nothing like Haruhi imagined. The woman's sleek black hair ran down to her shoulders, much longer than Haruhi's. Her skin was pale and beautiful and her curves would blind any man. She was the perfect match to Kyoya.

_They look like royalty._ Haruhi took her eyes off Takara and gaped at the man who stood next to her. He was dressed in a luxurious black tuxedo. He looked the same but had grown taller and his physique seemed like he had been working out. Another thing Haruhi noticed was his eyes, he wasn't wearing his calculating spectacles. Every girl would die at the way the young man looked.

Tamaki, who was standing next to the young brunette, could tell the love that was still in her eyes as she was staring at Kyoya.

"Tamaki I-I can't do this. I have to leave now." She felt her whole life flashing in her eyes. The hurt she felt, the anger, the pain, was too much for her own good.

She turned to the exit but before she could even take one step the twins blocked her escape.

"No way." Both twins shook their head and didn't let her out of their sight.

"Haruhi, we're here for you. Don't worry." Tamaki comforted the pretty brunette as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"Haru-chan, Kyo-chan will be happy to see you." The adorable blonde took Haruhi's hand and squeezed it gently to let her know it was okay.

"Arigatou." She grinned at her friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kyoya without glasses? Mmm... Okay, okay all jokes aside, do you likey? Next chapter is going to be fun! Review me!

**  
**


	4. Another Version of You

**A/N: **Enjoy & Review. Please and thank yous.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and story are not mine. Only this plot I wrote.

* * *

**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed**

**- "Cry" Sung by Mandy Moore**

Sitting in the grand table, he examined his wine glass, bored with the conversation that was going on between his father and Takara. _Business, is that what I'd be hearing from her mouth everyday until I depart from this world? _He traced the rim of his glass; unable to bear the direction his life was going. Then out of nowhere, he caught something out from the corner of his eye. A beautiful young woman wearing a long, cream charmeuse dress, playing with whom he noticed was Hunny. The game was some sort of sword fight consisting of two paper blades. Amused by the child's play activity, he rested his hand on his palm, watching the entertainment. He couldn't stop staring at the woman Hunny was having fun with. She was so breathtaking that he couldn't help but smirk at her unladylike manners.

"On guard, milady!" Hunny said, with a knightly manner.

Kyoya noticed the other host club members, including Tamaki, watch with glee as well.

The fight ended with the woman tickling the Loli-shota. "Hahaha, Ha-ha-ru-chan! Stop!"

_Haruhi? _He accidentally knocked his wine glass from the table and it spilled all over the floor. Servants ran up to his side to clean the mess.

"Kyoya? What's the matter with you?" His fiancé stared at him with a wee bit of irritation.

"Nothing, I'm just a little drowsy that's all." He quickly picked up his cool composure.

_That idiot. Why the hell would he invite her? And why would she agree to see me again? _He squinted his eyes, making sure it was really the woman he caused so much pain. _Calm down Kyoya, maybe if you distance yourself from her tonight she wouldn't talk to you at all. _

Kyoya wished he had self-control but he was selfish. He wanted her badly, to hold her against his chest and kiss her. The warmth she brought in contrast to his coldness made him feel light inside. No matter how much space or time he put between them, he couldn't handle it. It wouldn't have been long until Kyoya came for her and begged down on his knees to ask her to take him back. But he had too much pride for that, Ootori Kyoya begged for no one. Or at least until he met his match, Fujioka Haruhi.

He watched her every move, whether she would yawn or just chatter with Tamaki. He was like a tiger stalking its prey, complete focus.

"Kyoya, let's dance." Takara's words broke his trancelike expression.

Kyoya led his fiancé to the dance floor, which was the centre of the magnificent ballroom.

The brunette stared with very little interest. _I guess it's true, _she thought, _he really did move on. _

"Haruhi, may you grant my wish and dance with me?" Tamaki's violet eyes were hypnotizing.

"Tamaki, that'd be a very bad idea." She noted.

"Haruhi just one song, that's all I'm asking."

Aware of the penalty, which was dancing oh so close to her ex-boyfriend and his newfound love, she took Tamaki's hand anyway. Haruhi struggled to get on to the dance floor, seeing Kyoya dance with Takara and got hauled by Tamaki.

"Haruhi," the blonde said in protest "come on."

With that said, they finally arrived at the dance floor.

In a rather rash gesture, Tamaki went up to the engaged couple, letting Haruhi stand beside him.

"Kyoya, it's been far too long." Tamaki gave Kyoya a manly, yet still sort of gay embrace.

Kyoya, who was being harassed by his so-called best friend, adjusted his tie, feeling uncomfortable standing inches away from Haruhi.

After releasing Kyoya from his monster hug, he took Takara's hand, and lightly brushed his lips on it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Takara."

"Ah, you must be Suoh Tamaki, I've heard quite a lot about you."

Tamaki's face brightened and turned to Kyoya "Mommy, you've been talking about me all this time we've been apart?"

"More about your slip-ups during our Ouran days."

Haruhi focused more on the floor, literally. She couldn't bear to look up at the man who stood before her.

"Kyoya, may I get your authorization to dance with your future companion?" The blonde idiot had his mind set. Operation: Kyoya's Mistake & Haruhi's Heartache was on.

_What's going on here? _Haruhi thought, confused.

"My pleasure." _What the hell is he up to now? _ Kyoya's suspicions only grew as the blonde twirled his fiancé away from him.

The music played, a tune for slow dancing. Both stood awkwardly, unsure of what the other would do. All the guests stared at the couple, including the gang.

Haruhi couldn't take anymore of this and turned to her table where sat the twins, Hunny, and Mori, looking hopeful.

As the ravishing brunette was about to take one step to her table, she found herself in the hands of the striking Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi's voice crackled, realizing that she addressed him with the suffix just like in Ouran.

"There are business acquaintances here. They might think I offended you in some way."

_Always worried about his reputation. _Haruhi deemed.

They didn't stare at each other. Kyoya would stare over her head as Haruhi focused on her shoes. But in one moment, a millisecond more of, Kyoya's ebony colored eyes melted into her big brown ones. Kyoya wanted so much more from Haruhi than just a dance. He wanted _her_.

The tune of the music played by the violinist, pianist, and harpist gave the air a sweet touch as it came to an end.

Without even noticing, Kyoya and Haruhi continued dancing and everyone watched in awe. Tamaki signaled the band to play another song.

Haruhi had a hard time taking all of this in. She knew that she wasn't the one for him. She still loved the man she was dancing with but had no courage to try and get him back. He hurt her too much and he knew that.


	5. Everything You Are

**Cho-kun's Note: **This is a VERY short chapter as you can see. I did it because it didn't fit with the upcoming ones. So stay tuned!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except for this story plot and my own characters.

* * *

Why was he going to make the biggest mistake of his life. Actually the second biggest mistake. It wouldn't have happened if he hadn't broken up with Haruhi in the first place. He had to do this. For his family and most importantly for Haruhi. Besides you could teach the heart to love right? No. But the mind sure can. If the heart and mind don't agree than it's not love. Kyoya's heart and mind definitely didn't agree. He was afraid. Afraid to lose the precious girl he loved dearly. Haruhi was perfect for him. She accepted his flaws, she respected the man he was, she tolerated his art of being cold, and she brought out the true Kyoya, the man who wanted to be free from society's grasp. But he left because he didn't want his father to be disappointed in him. He left because he didn't want Haruhi to act any differently around the wealthy and distinguished. He left because he didn't want her to do this for him. It was too selfish. Haruhi was important to him. He would've left everything for her. That would be the greatest merit he would gain. 


	6. Second Thoughts?

Author's Note: Really, really sorry I haven't updated soon enough! But here it goes! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I will be forever jealous of Bisco Hatori.

* * *

"Haruhi, I would like to talk to you, privately. If you don't mind."

"But Kyoya-senpai…" Haruhi started.

The Shadow King smirked at the address.

"I won't take no for an answer. You of all people should know that." He smiled, a rare sight to see.

Haruhi nodded, as Kyoya led her to the garden area.

It was a beautiful night: a dark moonlit sky filled with diamond-glinting stars. The garden was filled with sweet-scented flowers.

They were walking side by side until they reached the court area. Unbeknownst to them, they were actually being followed by none other than the infamous Host Club. 

"Tono, even Kaoru and I wouldn't steep this low." Hikaru said, while attempting to hide in the bushes.

"Milord, I think we should give them privacy. It's been so long since they've seen each other."

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I'm doing this to make sure mother wouldn't break Haruhi's heart again.

The Hitachiin brothers looked at one another. Then they nodded at Tamaki.

"Takashi, do you think this will work?"

Mori just shrugged his shoulders, he too didn't know what would happen, but he knew that if Kyoya hurt Haruhi again, he would definitely pay.

As the five were playing "Peeping Tom," Haruhi sat on the bench while Kyoya stood. He looked like he was calculating but he was actually thinking about what he should say.

"I'm sorry." The two words that fools would use to fix what they have done to wise men.

Haruhi just stared at him blankly for a few seconds. An apology, something she didn't expect for him to do. But in order to keep things at peace between them there was only one thing she could say.

"Arigatou." Her faced brightened the night for him. No matter how many stars there were in the night sky, only Haruhi could light up his darkness.

Tamaki's Mansion, Following Day

"So Kyoya, where did the two of you meet?" Tamaki asked, while taking a sip of his freshly made tea.

"My father and her father were best friends in high school all the way through University. The day they realized that both of them have two compatible children they wanted us to get married."

"Do you love her?"

"It depends on what you mean by love; love can be many things, parent to child, sibling to sibling…" Kyoya trailed off.

"You know exactly what I mean Ohtori. Love as in man to woman; that special bond no one could ever break."

"You must know me by now Suoh that I'll only marry for merit. Ohtori men have all married only for what they can gain out of it."

"So love is strictly out of the question?"

"Of course."

"How do you explain your past relationship with our daughter than, you can't possibly tell me that whole thing was a 'fling.'"

Kyoya was stunned. For once in his life he had been caught between the borders. He didn't know what to say.

"That was," His voice was almost as silent as a gentle breeze.

"love." Tamaki answered proudly, sipping more of his tea casually.

"Infatuation, Tamaki."

"Kyoya, why are you trying so hard to fool yourself? You know as well as I do that you were always and still are in love with Haruhi!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about Tamaki." Kyoya denied.

"Oh do I? Do you honestly believe I didn't see the way you looked at her last night? And the way she looked at you?"

"What do you mean by last night?" Kyoya asked, he was sure Tamaki was busy flirting his way in his engagement party.

"When you two were dancing with each other I meant!" Tamaki sweat dropped. He couldn't let Kyoya know that they were all spying on the pair, nonetheless trying to get them back together again.

"I can't deny that I missed her very much. But I can say she is not a part of my life anymore, she was my past and Takara's my future."

Tamaki stood up, taking a deep breath and looked at his best friend with an unfathomable expression. He didn't want things to happen this way but this was the only way he can knock some sense into Kyoya.

Literally.

With a loud thump on the floor, Kyoya was unconscious. Tamaki had punched him in the face for being so incredibly stupid.

In just a few seconds Kyoya finally opened his eyes. Luckily, he wasn't wearing his glasses or the lenses would have been shoved into his eyeballs. 

"I'm going to kill you Tamaki Suoh!" An evil glint flashed in the eyes of the Shadow King.

He bent down where Kyoya was lying. "That mother was a small act of revenge. I had taken it upon myself to do this for our daughter." The gorgeous blonde winked and offered his hand to the equally handsome Ohtori. 


	7. Betrayal

**You can hate me. I completely neglected this story. To top it off this is not that long but I promise I'll update this soon. Please find it in your hearts to forgive. :( **

* * *

"Takara, you have been privileged to marry young master Ohtori. He is quite a charming young man isn't he?" The old lady said, while watching Takara try on her wedding dress.

A devious smirk replaced her emotionless face. "I'm only marrying him because together we will thrive this industrial world. He is nothing but an object that will enhance the image of my family's business. As soon as we bid our 'I do's' my father and his father will collaborate as partners and when the old dogs depart, the corporation will be mine."

"I see, but what about the young master?"

"A divorce will be obligated by me. A false scandal that will ruin his image and Ohtori Kyoya will sink to the bottom of the sea." Takara's words were like poison; it stung anybody who heard her.

Little did she know that none other than the Hitachiin twins owned the wedding boutique and both heard every single word that came out of her mouth from the security room.

"This calls for a meeting eh, Kaoru?" The eldest of the pair suggested.

Kaoru smiled, "That she-devil won't know what's coming for her."

Tamaki's Mansion

"WHAT!?" Tamaki was infuriated.

"Ano—" Haruhi began, still quite puzzled, "are you sure it was Takara?"

Hikaru pulled out the tape that had recorded the entire thing and tossed it to Kaoru, who inserted it into the T.V.

_"I'm only marrying him because together we will thrive this industrial world. He is nothing but an object that will enhance the image of my family's business. As soon as we bid our 'I do's' my father and his father will collaborate as partners and when the old dogs depart, the corporation will be mine."  
_  
_"I see, but what about the young master?"_

_"A divorce will be obligated by me. A false scandal that will ruin his image and Ohtori Kyoya will sink to the bottom of the sea_."

Hikaru ejected the tape and threw it over to Tamaki.

"Poor Kyo-chan! Takashi we need to tell him!" Hunny begged.

"Ah." Mori's usual emotionless face still remained.

"Nobody hurts Mother and gets away with it!" The 'Father' of the Host Club exclaimed.

Haruhi remained silent. She couldn't let this happen to Kyoya. She still loved him dearly and a small part of her still believed they could be together once again.

A young maid entered the room. "Master Suoh, Ohtori-san is here to see you."

Tamaki's eyes were filled with anxiety and concern. "Let him in."

The tall, handsome Kyoya entered, wearing a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and black slacks. He noticed everyone was there, including the love of his life.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Kyo-chan." Hunny greeted, despite his sympathy for Kyoya.

"Arigatou Hunny." He looked at everyone's faces and arched one eyebrow. Everyone looked at him with sadness. He was baffled as to why. But that wasn't the only reason why. Haruhi also looked at him but with more concern.

"May I ask why you all are staring at me like I'm some kind of idiot that just lost his favorite stuffed animal?" Kyoya said, referring to Tamaki, who obviously turned to his 'Wall of Gloom.'

Pulling all the strength and courage she had at the time, Haruhi spoke up.

"Ano, umm…Kyoya-sen—"

Another smirk crawled onto his lips, "Kyoya, Haruhi, just Kyoya."

"Ah Kyoya, I think you should think more clearly about who you're marrying." She finally said it.

He just stared at her. He knew he still loved Haruhi but did she still love him? Was she jealous?

But of course Kyoya wasn't one to take this kind of assertion.

"I don't think you're in any position to say that. We were over long before Haruhi." Those words, Kyoya will soon regret.

Haruhi winced at the stinging of Kyoya's words. She definitely had enough of everything he did to her. All the courage she had a moment ago faded. She left the room without even taking another glimpse at the hosts.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Kaoru chased after her, leaving only 5 of them in the room.

Knowing Hikaru's temper when someone spoke to Haruhi that way was hard to keep in now. "She's right! Don't you dare talk to her that way!"

"That's enough." Tamaki, clearly out of his 'wall of gloom' phase, spoke out.

"Kyo-chan, there is something you need to see." Again the tape was inserted back into the T.V.

Mori fast-forwarded it to the part where Takara gave out her evil plans.

_"I'm only marrying him because together we will thrive this industrial world. He is nothing but an object that will enhance the image of my family's business. As soon as we bid our 'I do's' my father and his father will collaborate as partners and when the old dogs depart, the corporation will be mine."_

_"I see, but what about the young master?"_

_"A divorce will be obligated by me. A false scandal that will ruin his image and Ohtori Kyoya will sink to the bottom of the sea."_

Kyoya had no idea what to say. It seemed like everything he did ended up making him the bad guy, but could you blame them? He hurt Haruhi right after she accepted his apology a few days ago.

The Host King stared at him with pity and so did the rest of them.

* * *

**Reviews will be appreciated. :)**


End file.
